Blood, Sweat, and Tears
by plimzwibble
Summary: Tragedy strikes Seattle Grace as eight of its doctors are abducted, how many will make it out alive. Mentions of characters from Criminal Minds in later chapters. RE-uploaded into multiple chapters. MULTIPLE MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Meredith, Lexie, Arizona, Bailey, Teddy, Alex, Jackson, and Owen were all sitting at Joe's Bar having a drink and toasting a great day. They had the bar almost completely to themselves, which was a little out of the ordinary seeing as it was a Friday night around 8:30.

" Where is Cristina?" Meredith asked Owen.

" She had some paperwork to finish up, she said that Callie would give her a ride here in about 20 minutes." Owen replied and Arizona nodded in confirmation.

All at once 8 doctors pagers went off.

" Damn, must be something big because there calling all of us in." Bailey said concerned.

" I hope its not another shooting, I swear to God I cannot deal with another shooting!" Lexie said and they all nodded in agreement.

They walked together out to the parking lot where they were ambushed. Three men in all black with ski masks on stood there, brandishing automatic weapons that had death written all over them. All 8 doctors froze momentarily. Owen and Teddy's military training kicked in though. Alex and Jackson were the next quickest to realize what was going on. Alex and Jackson lunged for the man that was closest to them, while Teddy and Owen went for the 2 in the front. Alex and Avery managed to overpower theirs but the men that Owen and Teddy were fighting were quicker and shot their guns. A bullet grazed Owen's arm while one caught Teddy in the foot.

" EVERYONE DOWN! NOW!" yelled the man who had shot Teddy. " Everyone get on the ground now!" at that all 8 doctors hit the deck. There was an unmistakable air of authority in the voice.

" Cellphones and Wallets on the ground in front of you! Do it! Now!" yelled the second man, the shortest but most built of the men.

The third man came around and collected the phones and wallets and put them in a small cardboard box. Then he took out all of their ID's and read there names out loud.

" When I read you name I want you to look at me, if you don't I will shoot you, understand?" The third man asked and they all shook there heads in understanding.

" Okay great, Lexie Grey, Meredith Grey, Miranda Bailey, Alex Karev, Arizona Robbins, what kind of name is Arizona? Teddy Altman, Owen Hunt and last but not least is Jackson Avery, oh we have a pretty boy!"

" What the hell do you want, man, what is your problem?" Alex asked as they were all ushered into a large black van. The first man, the obvious leader, shoved his gun butt in Alex's stomach.

" Shut up and get in the van. Clark can you take care of these?" he asked handing the second man the box with their phones, wallets and ID's.

" Sure I got it, I'll see you in a bit, Bill, Mike." Clark said.

Clark stood in the empty parking lot of the bar when he remembered that everyone inside the bar had just heard what happened. He marched into the bar and shot the three people that were inside. He then got in his Range Rover and drove to Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital. He got out of his car with the box and stopped a tall dark haired mexican looking woman.

" Excuse me Dr?" said Clark

" Torres." Callie replied pleasantly.

" Right Dr. Torres, can you do me a huge favor? Could you bring this to Chief Webber please its my last delivery of the day and I am already late for this very important dinner with my family. So do you think that you could do that for me?" Clark asked in his most innocent voice.

" Sure ya, of course, have a good night." Callie said as Clark turned and walked away. Callie turned and walked back towards the hospital and got in the elevator and made the short walk to the Chief's office. She knocked before she opened the door.

" Dr. Torres, what can I do for you?" The Chief asked looking up from a rather large pile of paperwork.

" This package is for you some delivery guy asked me to bring it to you." Callie said placing the small cardboard box on the desk.

" There is no address or anything, who did they say it was from?" Webber asked as he sliced open the box.

" They didn't, goodnight Sir." she said and started to walk from the office.

" Wait a minute Torres, come have a look at this!" he said.

Callie turned around and saw that the contents of the cardboard box were all across the Chief's desk. It took her a minute to process what they all were. Callie stared a minute with a puzzled look on her face before she started to make sense of what she was seeing.

" Chief, that is Arizona's cellphone and her wallet and ID! And oh my god Lexie's too. Chief what the hell is going on?" Callie said in a scared voice.

" The box had the ID's of Robbins, Karev, Both Grey's, Hunt, Altman, Bailey, and Avery."

" There is blood on Owen and Teddy's!"

" Look there is a note!" he said and he picked up the neatly folded piece of paper and read it out loud:

Dear Chief Webber,

You and your doctors have ruined many lives, killed innocent people, and ended beautiful families. Now you and your doctors both here and there are going to pay for all of that suffering. Drs. Grey, Robbins, Karev, Grey, Hunt, Bailey, Avery, and Altman will suffer the way that we did. If you contact the police one of you doctors will die and be delivered to your hospital, cold and lifeless, if you don't believe me by all means call the police, by doing so you sign your doctors death warrants.

Sincerely

The Suffered.

"What the hell?" Callie yelled " We have to do something, Arizona is in there! We can't go to the cops what do we do? Oh my God!" Callie said and then started to rant in Spanish. The Chief let her while he paged Sloan, Yang, Kepner and Shepard.

"Oh dios mio! Que vamos a hacer? Tenemos que salvar! No podemos dejarla morir! Oh dios mio! Que vamos a hacer?" She said and kept repeating the phrase faster and faster.

" What the hell is with Torres and the spanish again?" Mark asked as he walked in closely followed by April, Cristina and Derek. " What's going on?"

" What's going on? What's going on?" Callie yelled.

" Chief?" April asked worriedly.

" I got a box containing the wallets, cell phones, and ID's of Owen Hunt, Arizona Robbins, Miranda Bailey, Teddy Altman, Lexie Grey, Meredith Grey, Jackson Avery and Alex Karev. There was also a note." Webber said and then he read the note out loud. Mark punched the wall, Derek sank to his knees and put his hands on his head. Cristina, April and Callie sat on the sofa in the office and sat in silence.

" Oh my God! There is blood on Owen's phone!" Cristina said in a voice two octaves higher than normal as she saw her husbands bloody cellphone.

" What do we do?" asked April.

" We can't do nothing, but we can NOT call the cops." Mark said.

" Why not? I think that we should call." Derek said.

" I agree." Webber and April said at the same time.

" I don't." Cristina, Callie and Mark said.

" I am legally obligated by the state of Washington to report it if something like this happens in this hospital!" Webber said.

" _Obligated? _You saw what that note said! Do you want one of them dead? Is that what you want? Because if it is then by all means go ahead and call the cops. By calling the cops you are signing one of their death warrants! I swear to God Webber if anything happens to my girlfriend because you call the cops, you will answer to me! A very angry me!" Callie screamed at the Chief.

" Dr. Torres, I am not doing this in bad blood, I am not trying to make you angry or upset. But my hands are tied on this one." Webber said solemnly.

" Chief, I am with Callie on this one. My husband is already hurt," Cristina said picking up Owen's bloody cell phone. " He is also the most likely to fight back if anything were to happen. That will make him their number one target! We can't call the cops and sentence one of them to death!"

" How would they even find out if we called the police?" April asked.

" No! Yang and Torres are right! We cannot call the police, I am not going to risk Lexie's life like that no!" Mark said. The people in the rooms were now standing in 2 groups. Mark, Callie and Cristina were on one side while April, Webber and Derek were on the other.

" They won't find out!" Derek said.

" They Will!" Callie said back at him.

" I'm sorry but I have no choice I am calling the police." Webber said and he picked up the phone and dialed _**911.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The room was small, the size of an average bedroom. It was an almost perfect square, there were no windows and it was completely concrete. There were a few metal chairs in the center of the room. The floor was cold and the room had a stale basement like smell.

Teddy, Owen, Avery, and Alex were all up and walking around the room looking for a way out besides the locked metal door on the far side of the room. Arizona, Lexie, Bailey and Meredith were all sitting together huddled in a corner. Meredith had her arms wrapped protectively around her younger sister.

" We have to get out of here, they'll kill us!" said Avery.

" What are we supposed to do? We can't ambush them, there may be more of us but incase you hadn't noticed they all have large automatic weapons." Owen said shortly.

After about another ten minutes of pacing around the room, Alex, Owen, Avery and Teddy sat down with the other four. They all sat there for 15 minutes, not talking, barely breathing. They were all in their own little worlds. Their heads all snapped up in unison when the metal door opened and Mike and Clark walked in, the third man Bill was absent.

" One of your dimwitted colleagues decided to call the police! So now as a consequence one of you will die!" Clark said with a deranged laugh.

" You up!" Mike said pointing at Meredith. Before she could do anything more that squeak in surprise Owen and Alex were on their feet and had moved in front of her.

" Don't touch her!" Alex said with a voice that sounded like it should have a growl attached to the end. Alex was defending his friend even if it meant injury to him.

" Take me instead, leave her alone." Owen said, this was his wife's best friend and he wasn't going to let her go down without a fight.

" No. I have made my choice and she is the one," Clark said and he hit Alex in the stomach with his gun and then turned to Owen who punched him in the jaw and then the eye, really quick before Clark had time to react. After Owen had landed two punches Clark hit him on the head with the butt of his gun and Owen fell like a ton of bricks. " Get up NOW! And if your doctors find you in time then maybe you will live!"

Mike walked over and ripped Meredith from Lexie's arms and brought her to the center of the room. He sat her down in one of the metal chairs and tied pieces of rope around her ankles and the chair legs and did the same with her wrists. He stepped back and Clark took out a knife and started towards Meredith.

" No! Meredith! No!" Lexie shouted to her sister. Arizona pulled Lexie in for a hug and she began to cry. When Arizona released her Alex took her hand and sat next to her on the cold hard floor. Clark took a step towards Meredith then paused and turned around. He started towards Lexie and pulled her into a chair across from Meredith before anyone had time to react.

" You will watch this. If you turn your head or close your eyes, you all die!" Clark said to Lexie who nodded.

" Meredith." she choked out through her tears.

" It's fine Lex, I love you. Tell Derek that I love him." Meredith said, her own eyes were filling with tears.

In the corner of the room Bailey sat in shock. One of her favorite interns turned residents was facing certain death and there was absolutely nothing that she could do about it. She glanced over at Alex who had tears falling freely from his eyes, he was making no attempt to hide his feelings. Teddy was looking at Meredith with a pained expression on her face. Arizona was crying and looking between Meredith and Lexie rapidly, as if they were both about to die. Jackson looked at her with a sad expression that looked so wrong on his beautiful face, had saved her life once before but could not think of a way to do it this time without ending up unconscious on the floor like Owen.

They all let out a gasp as Clark stuck the blade to one of Meredith's cheeks and made a thin, long cut on the left one. He did the same on the right cheek and Meredith's face began to bleed and she screamed in pain.

" Tut Tut, such a beautiful face too." Clark said and then made identical cuts on her wrists and chest. He rolled up her pant legs and made cuts up her legs. Meredith screamed, Lexie sobbed but made sure not to look away from her dying sister. Alex and Bailey stared at her with tears falling down their faces. Teddy was stoic, she had been taught how to not react to situations like this. Jackson just sat there with the same sad expression. Clark plunged the knife deep into Meredith's abdomen. She cried out in pain.

" Meredith!" Lexie yelled.

Clark and Mike carried the bleeding Meredith from the room and slammed the door in Lexie's face without giving her a chance to say goodbye to her sister. Lexie put both her hands on the door and started to bang it and scream her sisters name. Nobody stopped her. Bailey, of all people, got up and put her arms around Lexie. She laid her head on Bailey's shoulder and cried her eyes dry.

" They'll find her in time. They will be able to save her don't worry Grey." Teddy said, her face now showing pain and sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

" You just signed their death warrants!" yelled Callie as the policemen kept piling into the office.

" Ma'am you need to calm down." said the lead detective who was getting sick of Callie and Cristina and Mark's raving about how someone was going to end up dead.

" Calm down? Calm down? I will not Calm down! Would you be all calm cool and collected if your girlfriend and friends were in the hands of some crazy man. Especially when that crazy man threatens to kill one of them if you call the police and what does your boss do? He calls the police. So you don't tell me to calm down when you being here puts the lives of all the people I care about in danger!" Callie yelled.

" Torres!" Webber yelled.

" Chief, I got it. Callie lets go get some air." Cristina said pulling Callie from the room.

" Eso es todos pendejos!" she yelled back in the room.

" Callie."

" Don't you start now too!"

" I wasn't going to, I was going to say that I know how you feel. My husband is there, Callie, my_ husband _and I understand how you are feeling. Arizona, she's my friend too, I mean I practically lived with her for the past year and a half, didn't I? And my best friend in the world is there and her younger sister and Alex! And my teacher, and Jackson, who saved not only my life, but Derek's, Meredith's, and Owen's. So I know how you feel okay, you need to pull yourself together before you get yourself fired, understand?" Cristina said and by now they were walking out the doors into the cool Seattle air.

" I know, its just there all my friends and-" Callie said, but she never finished because she was staring at something trying to make out what it was.

" And what?" Cristina asked " Callie and what?"

Callie took off running when she realized what it was she saw. Cristina had no idea where she was going but decided to follow her, that is when she saw it.

" NO!" Callie screamed.

" Meredith!" Cristina said and she fell to her knees beside her best friend who was cut and bleeding all over. Callie stood there in shock.

" Cristina...Callie?" Meredith managed to say very weakly, she had lost a lot of blood.

" Come on Mer! You can do it, just stay with me!" Cristina said and she turned around to tell Callie to go get help, but she saw that Callie was already sprinting towards the hospital.

" Derek..." Meredith said quietly.

" Stay with me Mer! Come on just stay with me!" Cristina said she could feel Meredith's grip getting weaker and weaker. " Look, Mer here comes Callie!"

" Cristina..." Meredith said and she was still.

" NO!" Cristina cried.

" Meredith?" Callie said.

" Nothing," said the ER attending as he tried the paddles on Meredith, he got no response. " I'm sorry but I'm afraid she's gone."

" NO! Meredith, No!" Cristina yelled she wouldn't let go of Meredith's hand. Callie came up behind her and pulled her to her feet and into an embrace. The ER doctor and nurses put Meredith on the stretcher to be taken to the morgue.

" There's a note." The doctor said and he handed it to the crying Cristina who read it out loud.

" This is for calling the police." Cristina choked out, " We said! We told them that this would happen! We told them not to call the cops!"

Callie stared at the spot where Meredith had just been and then turned to Cristina and said " We have to tell them!"

" I don't know if I can do that. You saw what he was like when she drowned, she didn't even die then!" Cristina said and she didn't have to explain to Callie who she was talking about because Callie had also seen Derek when Meredith had drowned, it wasn't pretty.

" Cristina I can't do it on my own, you have to come with me." Callie said. Cristina nodded and they made there way back to the chief's office. They both paused when they got to his door. Callie took a deep breath and Cristina wiped her eyes. Callie turned the knob and the two entered the room. All conversation came to halt when they registered the looks on the two women's faces.

" What happened?" asked the head detective.

**OKAY I KNOW THAT YOU ARE ALL PISSED, HIT THE COMMENTS JUST DON'T BE TO MEAN :( I KNOW THIS ONE WAS SHORT BUT THERE WILL BE MORE TOMORROW.**


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY SO IN THIS CHAPTER THE CHARACTERS FROM CRIMINAL MINDS ARE MENTIONED, SO IT IS A LITTLE CROSS OVER. PLEASE REVIEW!

" We told you this would happen!" Callie yelled at the Chief. " They said that they would kill someone if we called the cops and you did and now she's dead! And that is on you Chief that is on you!"

" You should have listened Chief! Now she is gone!" Cristina yelled.

After their out bursts everyone in the room got quiet and took in the faces of the two women. Callie's cheeks showed tear tracks that were drying. Cristina's hands were covered in blood and had water collecting in her eyes.

" Who?" April asked, in all of their minds they were going through the list of potential victims. Meredith, Lexie, Owen, Alex, Jackson, Bailey, Arizona, and Teddy. But they had said "she" was dead so that left Meredith, Lexie, Arizona, Bailey and Teddy. Callie wasn't distraught enough for it to be Arizona so that left four women: Lexie, Meredith, Teddy and Bailey. Mark, Derek, the Chief and April all stared at them.

" Meredith" Callie choked out. The room fell silent and every head turned towards Dr. Derek Shepard.

" Derek." Webber said.

Derek stood for a moment staring ahead, unblinking and unmoving. Then a strangled cry escaped his lips and he fell to his knees on the ground. He began to silently sob and for a minute no one moved, each person wrapped in a blanket of grief and momentary relief. Mark finally snapped out of it and pulled his best friend up and into a hug. They stood for a few minutes, Derek crying on Marks shoulder.

" It'll be okay." Mark said breaking the silence.

" I have to see her, I have to say goodbye." Derek said.

" I don't think that's a good idea Derek." Mark said.

" I have to see her, I have to say goodbye." Derek repeated. He walked from the room, Mark made to follow him.

" Let him go, Dr. Sloan." The detective said.

" This is ALL your fault!" Mark yelled at the Chief.

The Detective looked at Webber and said his next words clearly and authoritatively. " We need to call the FBI in on this, this is way above my pay grade now."

"No! No more cops! You saw what they did to Meredith!" Callie yelled.

" I am sorry about this, I really am Dr. Torres but this is way above my pay grade.

Quantico, Virginia FBI Academy

" Grab your go-bags. We'll explain on the plane" Special Agent Aaron Hotchner said to his team of FBI profilers. His team consisted of Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau (JJ), Dr. Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, and technical analyst Penelope Garcia. The team rose from their seats, everyone but Garcia grabbed bulging black back packs and made their way to the elevators. Once they were on the plane Hotch began to brief his team.

" Okay, I'm sure that you all remember seeing in the news about the hospital shooting in Seattle last May." Hotch said.

" Seattle Grace- Mercy West Hospital. Level 3 Trauma center, one of the best internship programs on the west coast. They have the countries best Neuro, Cardio, Trauma, Pediatrics, and Orthopedic surgeons in the country. They were shot up pretty bad, lost a lot of good doctors and a lot more were permanently damaged. I watched a documentary about them six months after the shooting, they were still screwed up. This one doctor, Bailey had been hauled up with this patient and dying doctor and the doctor died and then the patient came back and died during surgery. This other doctor Yang-" Reid was cut off by JJ.

" Spence we get it." she said.

" Sorry." he said looking at his feet.

" Anyway, a group of the doctors from Seattle Grace- Mercy West were at a local bar called Joe's when they were ambushed. Only the doctors were taken, everyone else was shot and killed. Our unsubs override the hospitals paging system and paged all 8 doctors inside that there was a mass casualty situation and it was all hands on deck. Drs. Arizona Robbins, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Alex Karev, Owen Hunt, Teddy Altman, Meredith Grey, and Lexie Grey. They Grey's are sisters and Drs. Hunt and Altman were in the military. Dr Meredith Grey is already dead and her body was delivered to the hospital. The local police are calling on us, these people have been through enough, lets try and get the rest of them home safely." Hotch said. His team nodded and they all stared at the 8 smiling doctors in front of them on there computers. One was dead, seven were left. " We'll make our way to the hospital when we touch down."


	5. Chapter 5

" We have to get the hell out of here. They don't want to deal with the cops! We are all disposable! They'll kill us." Bailey yelled. They sat in a circle in the corner of the room, Owen had regained consciousness.

" There is no way out!" Owen said. " We spent twenty minutes looking for one and the only way is that door."

" Who else has to die for you to think of a plan! We have to get out of here! Look at what they did to Meredith! And they forced her _sister_ to watch! They are ruthless." Bailey said.

" We cannot just ambush three very large men with very large automatic weapons! Think about it. Trust me, that would be a suicide mission." Teddy said.

" Just because you two were in the Army doesn't mean you know everything, We need to get out of here." Bailey said.

_****_

" Drs., I am Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI, these are SSA's Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Dr. Reid." JJ said to the large group of doctors in the very small office.

" I am Chief Richard Webber, and these are Dr. Callie Torres, Dr. Mark Sloan, Dr. April Kepner, Dr. Cristina Yang and Dr. Derek Shepard is in the morgue with his wife, Dr. Meredith Grey." Webber said.

The Profilers took in the faces of the 5 doctors in the room. Drs. Torres, Yang and Sloan looked at them with loathing, they had obviously been the ones against calling the cops. Dr Kepner and Dr. Webber looked scared but they didn't glare at them like the other three did.

" I am sorry I know that you are all worried for your friends but we need to restrict this room to family." Rossi said.

" Actually SSA Rossi," Webber said with a slight smile. " Dr. Yang is married to Dr. Hunt. Dr. Avery is in a relationship with Dr. Kepner, Dr. Grey and Dr. Sloan are together and Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins are engaged and to the rest of them they are our family. We are pretty close given our past situations.

" I stand corrected then." Rossi said. He glanced over towards Callie, almost as if he didn't believe that she was engaged to Arizona.

" Well we will let you get to work on your profile then," Webber said, " There is a conference room down the hall to your left."

" Thank you Drs." Hotch said and he and his team left the office.

" I would like to express my sincere condolences to all of you for the tragedy last May." Reid said.

" Thank You Dr. Reid." Webber said and Reid followed the rest of his team out of the office.

_****_

" Your friends will never learn will they?" Bill said making an appearance in the room for the first time in a long time. He pulled out a gun. " They called in the FBI, that means two of you won't be joining us any longer.

" What the hell are we supposed to do about it?" yelled Alex from his spot in between Arizona and Lexie.

" Shut up! Do you want to be next?" Bill yelled " So who's next? Any volunteers? No? How about you two? Pretty Boy and the Army Girl" Bill said and he shot Jackson square in the head above and between his eyes. He slumped over dead and bleeding on Bailey, who shrieked and jumped away. Teddy jumped up.

" What the hell is wrong with you, you-" Teddy was silenced with a bullet to her head, in the same place as Jackson's. She fell forwards. The bullet had lodged itself in the wall, directly above Arizona's head. Arizona's face was covered in Teddy's blood and she was shaking.

" You son of a bitch!" Owen yelled jumping up. Bill knocked Owen over the head with his gun again and he fell unconscious once more. Clark and Mike came into the room and each took a body. Bill stayed and looked them all over.

" Dr. Bailey," he said, " Come with me." he said Bailey didn't move so Bill dragged her out kicking and screaming. Now there were 4 of them left of the 8 that started. Alex Karev, Arizona Robbins, Lexie Grey, and the ever unconscious Owen Hunt.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note : Sorry it took so long for me to update, really busy week at school. Hope you enjoy this chapter please review!

* * *

><p>" Chief Webber." said Hotch walking into the office seeing that none of the doctors had left as he had suggested.<p>

" Yes?" Webber said, he could see the look on Hotch's face and knew the news wasn't good.

" Two more bodies were delivered but also one of your doctors was with them, alive." Hotch said

The room was quiet, again no one wanted to know who was dead, they didn't want to know who was alive. They were terrified yet hopeful that the live doctor who sat most likely in the ER was the one they were praying for. Hotch sensed this so he went on.

" Dr. Bailey," he said there was a sharp intake of breath in the room, no one wanted to hear that any of there friends were dead, but they almost hoped that she wasn't the live doctor because then that meant that the one they were hoping for wasn't alive and in the ER. " Is alive and in the ER."

" Thank God she's alright, why did they let her go?" Webber asked.

" We don't really know but she isn't talking she's in shock." Hotch said. " The two doctors who didn't make it were Dr. Teddy Altman and Dr. Jackson Avery, I am so sorry for your losses but I must go speak with Dr. Bailey."

April let out a strangled cry. No one moved no one spoke. Avery and Teddy now joined Meredith in the morgue. Callie and Cristina and Mark had been close with Teddy. Cristina and April had been close with Jackson.

" I...I...have to go see him..." April said walking out of the room. Cristina made a move to stop her put Callie grabbed her arm.

" Let her go, would you want someone to follow you if you were in her place?" Callie asked releasing her grip on Cristina's arm.

" We need to go see Bailey." Webber said. Mark, Callie, and Cristina followed Webber and Hotch out of the room in silence. In their minds they were going over who was alive and who was dead. Meredith, Jackson, and Teddy were already dead. Bailey for some reason had been spared and was now in the hospital. That left Alex, Lexie, Arizona, and Owen who were still alive, but in danger. Before they entered Bailey's room Hotch stopped the doctors.

" No questions about your loved ones, I will ask the questions."

" Hello Dr. Bailey, I am Agent Hotchner with the FBI." Hotch said as they entered the room they found that JJ and Reid were sitting with her and Bailey looked like she had been talking.

" Miranda!" Webber said and he went and hugged her. Webber had been expecting to see Callie, Cristina, and Mark to say something or hug her or do something but they just stood there glaring at Bailey with relief and resentment.

Bailey looked at the three doctors standing close to the door. " Lexie is unharmed physically but they forced her to watch Meredith being attacked. Arizona has some cuts and bruises but Alex is watching her like a protective hawk. Owen is unconscious but he was breathing, they knocked him out when he tried to save Meredith." Bailey said without taking her eyes off of Mark, Callie and Cristina. After she said that Cristina went up to Bailey and hugged her, followed by Callie then Mark.

" Cristina, is Meredith...?" she asked.

Cristina's eyes involuntarily began to water. " No, Callie and I tried we just didn't get to her in time."

" Oh God, I promised Lexie that she would be alright." Bailey said. Her eyes started to water and tears began to spill over. The Nazi, Miranda Bailey, had started out with 5 interns, Drs. George O'Malley, Alex Karev, Meredith Grey, Izzie Stevens, and Cristina Yang. Now she had 2, Meredith and George were dead, Izzie got cancer and left, Cristina was safe here in the hospital, but Alex was still out there with Mike, Clark and Bill.

" Dr. Bailey, I know its hard but can you tell me anything about your captors? Or where you were held?" JJ asked.

" Umm, there names were Mike, Bill and...Clark."

" What the hell is with the name Clark?" Callie said.

" I fell the need to inform you that Dr. Torres is referring to the gunman who stormed this hospital last May, his name was Gary Clark." Reid said.

" Oh shut up, stop talking like you know us! You don't know anything! Your like 12 years old why are you even here? Any of you? This is all your fault!" Mark said and he stormed out of the room. No one tried to stop him, the just let him go.

" Dr. Reid I apologize for Dr. Sloan, he didn't mean it he is just upset." Webber said.

" Its okay, I understand." Reid said.

" They were all clearly brothers. I think that they were the family of a dead patient. They were not afraid at all to kill or hurt. We were in this really small room, it had a cold concrete floor. That's all I can remember they blind folded me and tied my hands behind my back before they put me in the car, I was sure they were going to kill me." Bailey said and Hotch took out his cell phone.

" Garcia I need you to cross reference the names Clark, Mike and Bill with grievances filed against Seattle Grace- Mercy West hospital, we think there brothers who lost a family member." Hotch said then hung up. " She's the best there is, she will find them."


	7. Chapter 7

Okay here is another chapter, I really would appreciate it if you could take a few seconds to leave a review, even if its just one word. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>" Owen! Wake up!" Lexie yelled at Owen who was now chained to a chair that was bolted to the floor. He stirred a little bit but didn't wake up.<p>

" We have to get the hell out of here!" Arizona said, she had gotten most of Teddy's blood off of her face and was a little bit calmer now.

" I say that we jump them." Alex said. He was the only one who had the strength to take down one of those guys besides Owen, who was still unconscious.

"Alex, we can't take them down! There are three of them and three of us, Lexie and I can probably take one down together, and you can take one but Alex, what happens to the third? They all have guns, without Owen we can't take them all down, if we try and fail then we'll all be dead." Arizona said.

" We have to try! We'll all die if we don't do anything anyway!" Alex yelled back.

" How about we do it if Owen wakes up." Lexie said trying to compromise.

" Fine." they both said. After a while Alex finally succumbed to sleep. Owen was still out like a light, Alex had fallen quickly into a deep sleep. That left Arizona and Lexie awake sitting next to each other up against the concrete wall. Lexie began to cry quietly, at first Arizona didn't notice, she was in her own far off world, but when Lexie began to sniffle Arizona looked at the younger doctor.

" Lexie," Arizona said softly taking her hand. For a few minutes they sat like that, Lexie was grasping Arizona's hand as if it were her link to survival. After a few minutes Lexie's tears stopped falling as quickly as they had before.

" Do you think she's alive?" Lexie asked suddenly.

Arizona didn't even have to ask her who she was talking about, Arizona could tell from her tone of voice. Lexie was talking about Meredith, she had been forced to watch her sister be tortured mercilessly. Arizona was pretty sure that with the amount of wounds Meredith had sustained during the brutal attack that there was no way she could have survived. But Arizona could not say that to Lexie, she was to distraught.

" I am sure that she is fine Lexie, why don't you get a little rest, I'll wait up and see if Owen comes around. If he does I will wake you and Alex up. Don't worry we are all going to be just fine." Arizona said. Lexie nodded and rested her head on Arizona's shoulder and closed her eyes. Arizona knew that she and Lexie were not very close but at the moment that didn't matter, Lexie was a friend, a younger friend and she needed someone to be strong for her at that moment.

" Where's the FBI guy, I want to apologize." Mark said entering the chiefs office. In the office was Webber, Callie, Cristina, Bailey, and Derek.

" He's working." Webber said, but Mark turned his attention to his best friend.

" Derek?" he asked.

" I'll be okay." he said. " I don't know about April though, she's pretty bad off. I don't think its fully hit me yet, I don't think it will until this whole thing is over ya know?"

" Should I go see April?" Cristina said.

" I think she wants to be alone." said Derek.

" Dr. Webber," Reid said bursting into the room. " We have identified the captors! Michael, William, and Clark Johnson, three brothers. They were in the army when they got called back to Seattle because their parents were in a car accident. They were taken here. They both died, Dr. Webber, Dr. Hunt, Dr. Torres, and Dr. Sloan were their doctors. Meredith and Lexie Grey were also on the case." Richard, Callie, and Mark all flashed back to the scene in the waiting room with three men in Army uniforms.

" Oh my god!" Callie exclaimed. " They were the three Army guys, Oh my god!"

" Do you know where they are holding them?" Bailey asked.

" Yes." Reid answered simply.

"Lexie?" Arizona asked as she shook her carefully.

" What happened?" Lexie asked sitting up too quickly.

" Owen's up" Arizona said. " Now we can get out of here."

" Hunt we are going to jump them the next time they come in here. Lexie and Arizona are going to get one, I'll get one, and you get the other okay?" Alex said.

" Karev, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Owen said.

" Do you have a better one?" he asked.

" Fine but be careful, their always armed." Owen said.

They all sat close to the door for about 10 minutes before they heard footsteps. The door opened, Alex jumped Mike, Owen tackled Bill, and Lexie and Arizona wrestled Clark to the ground. Bill got himself on top of Owen and started to punch him repeatedly in the face and chest and stomach. Bill pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the arm, right were he had been grazed by the bullet. Owen pulled the knife out of his arm and stabbed Bill in the chest, right in the heart with it he toppled over. Alex had Mike in a choke hold. Mike kicked Alex in the groin. Alex groaned and dropped to the ground. That left Arizona and Lexie to deal with Mike and Clark. Clark had a gun, he hit Arizona in the stomach with the butt of it and then across her head,she fell like a ton of bricks. Lexie stood looking at the two men who were advancing on her. Out of no where Owen tackled Clark to the ground. His gun went off and Lexie shrieked. She looked down at her stomach were blood was now seeping out and she stumbled back and slumped down against the wall. Alex jumped up and started to punch Clark while Owen beat Mike.

" You. Son. Of. A. Bitch!" Alex said landing a punch with every word.

" STOP!" Lexie yelled. She was bleeding badly, everyone froze when she yelled. She slumped even further down the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, here is the next chapter! I really appreciate everyone who commented, please do so again! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>" STOP!" Lexie yelled. They all looked over to were Lexie sat on the ground. Bill had staggered over to her and was now holding the knife to her throat.<p>

" Everybody stop! Clark, Mike let's go! NOW!" Bill said. He let go of Lexie and the three brothers left the room, injured.

The four remaining doctors surveyed their injuries. Owen had a deep stab wound to the left arm, and a few cuts on his face and chest, he most definitely had a concussion by now but was up and running on adrenaline. Arizona had a large gash on her forehead from the gun and was a little groggy suggesting that she also had a concussion. Her stomach was bleeding a little and her ankle was broken from the way she feel. Alex was covered in shallow cuts and had bruises developing every second, his right eye was pretty much swollen shut. Lexie was by far the worst off, her abdomen was bleeding freely, no matter how much pressure she applied the blood continued to seep through. Her face was also bleeding and like the others she was bruised. Those were just the injuries that they could see. Their minds would never be the same again. Owen took off his shirt and started to rip it into pieces for temporary bandages for Lexie's stomach,his arm, and Alex and Arizona's foreheads. They all tried to help each other the best the could but they ended up just trying to keep Lexie from falling asleep, they knew, as doctors do, that they couldn't let her sleep or she wouldn't wake up.

" You have to let us come!" Mark said to the FBI agents.

" I am sorry Dr. Sloan but we don't know what kind of condition they are in. We can't allow you to come with us." Rossi said.

" Look were doctors we could help!" Mark said.

" I am sorry Dr. Sloan but we just cannot allow it." Hotch said.

" What if we wait outside and then when its clear we can go in?" Cristina piped up.

" No, no I am sorry but you will have to wait in the ER for us to bring them in." Rossi said. The doctors, defeated, begrudgingly nodded. They walked down to the ER and sat on the bench outside and waited for the ambulances to start coming. Webber handed out Trauma gowns as they watched the FBI leave.

" What the hell is going on out there?" Alex asked as gunfire erupted.

" Maybe their turning on each other." Arizona said hopefully. She, Alex and Owen were trying to help Lexie by keeping her awake. Arizona was applying a lot of pressure to the wound and the bleeding had slowed. The wound, however, was not a through and through meaning that the bullet was still lodged somewhere in Lexie's body.

"Lex, stay with me! Look at me, Lexie." Alex said.

"Alex?" Lexie asked uncertainly. "Where is Mark?"

Alex was momentarily taken aback, Lexie had clearly forgotten where they were. Arizona gave him a look had lie written all over it. Alex looked at Lexie. " Mark is on his way okay? You have to hold on for a little while longer okay? Can you do that?"

" Ya I think so." Lexie said.

The door burst open and the gunfire ceased. Six people, 4 men and 2 women burst into the room. The quickly holstered their weapons and the doctors knew that they were safe. The people had FBI bullet proof vests on.

" She needs an ambulance!" Owen yelled pointing to Lexie.

" I am Aaron Hotchner with the FBI, you all need an ambulance!" Hotch said surveying the four. The paramedics burst into the room, looks of surprise crossed their faces as they recognized who they were dealing with.

" You need to take Lexie first, then Arizona, then Karev and I can go!" Owen said.

" Dr. Hunt we have three ambulances outside. Dr. Grey will have one, you will have one and Dr. Robbins will have the gurney in the third and Dr. Karev will have the bench in yours, okay?" asked the medic.

"Yes fine th-" Owen said but then he fainted mid sentence, his adrenaline running out now that he realized that they were safe.

" I hear the first ambulance people!" Webber said to Derek, April, who had come out to help, Mark, Callie, Cristina and Bailey. The first ambulance came to a screeching halt and the medic jumped out.

" Gunshot wound to the upper abdomen and multiple facial lacerations and broken cheek bones and nose!" he yelled as the doors on the back of the ambulance opened and they gasped because they could barely recognize the doctor who occupied the gurney. Lexie Grey was as pale as any of them had ever seen in the time they had known her. Her face was bloodied and bruised. Mark sprinted up to her and kissed her forehead.

" Lexie!" he said taking her hand.

" She's the worse off." the medic said.

" I'll take her, I'll get some residents to help, Mark you can come with me! Let's move!" Webber said and he and Mark disappeared into the hospital they could here Webber yelling for some help. April ran in after them saying that she would help.

Bailey, Derek, Callie, and Cristina waited as more residents came out to help. They heard the wailing sirens of the second ambulance, it pulled up and the medics jumped out.

" Facial and stomach lacerations, tenderness of the abdomen, broken ankle that needs to be fixed surgically by the looks of it and most likely a concussion." He said. He opened the doors and he and the other medic helped pull Arizona out in her gurney, she like Lexie was covered in blood and bruises, her ankle was twisted in a very weird way. Callie and Bailey rushed forward.

" Arizona? Can you here me?" Callie said as she and Bailey rushed her into the hospital. That left Derek and Cristina waiting for Owen and Alex. They stood in silence neither knowing what to say to the other. The final ambulance pulled up and the third medic jumped out.

" Karev needs a gurney, he has multiple lacerations and a broken jaw and a broken hand, leg is probably broken also. Hunt has a deep stab wound to the left arm, and gash on his forehead."

" Owen!" Cristina said running to her husband, Derek rushed a gurney to Alex. They rushed the last two survivors into the hospital ER which was in complete chaos.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! They are all finally safe and out of that godforsaken place, but their not out of the water yet! Here is the next chapter, please please review! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Okay people lets do this carefully, Take Grey to Trauma 1, Robbins in 2, Karev in 3 and Hunt in 4!" Webber shouted over the chaos. There were doctors, police officers and patients all over the place and none of them seemed to know exactly where to go. The only four people he was worried about at the moment however were now safely in their own trauma rooms with plenty of people who could help save their lives. Webber took a deep breath and walked into Trauma room 1 to help with Lexie Grey.<p>

Trauma 1

" Lexie! Lex, stay with me baby! Its going to be alright, look at me Lex! Its Mark!" Mark yelled trying to keep Lexie awake.

" Kepner! Book an OR STAT!" Webber yelled and April quickly made her way to the phone.

" Mark..." Lexie said as if she noticed him now for the first time.

" Hey Lex, ya its me." he said tears in his eyes." Lexie look at me."

" Ya..." she said turning to look at him.

" I love you Lexie! I love you!" he said and gently pressed his lips to hers then pulled back.

" Love you too..." she said. That made Mark a little better and he snapped into doctor mode assessing her injuries that he could help.

" I can repair her cheeks and nose." Mark said.

"Mark...?" Lexie asked faintly.

" Ya Lex, what is it baby?" Mark said, concerned that she was in too much pain and the pain killers they had given her through the IV hadn't worked.

"Where is Meredith?" she asked quietly with a voice like she didn't want to know the answer to the question that she had just uttered.

"She, she will see you after your surgery okay? We need to get you to the OR now." Mark lied hoping with all of his heart that Lexie would not remember that he lied to her when her surgery was over.

" Alright lets move people!" Webber said and they lead Lexie out of the trauma room and down to an OR.

Trauma 2

" Arizona, I need to reset your ankle and then I need to operate on it okay. Bailey has to work on your stomach, you have a concussion and we got your head all stitched up ok?" Callie said to Arizona who was still a little out of it.

Arizona shook her head and looked directly at Callie and said, " How's Lexie, where is Lexie, their going to kill her you have to get her! Callie you need to get Lexie! Get to her now she is dying you have to help her!"

Callie and Bailey looked at each other with worried and scared expressions on their faces. They would have to find out what exactly had gone on while they had been held prisoner. It was scary just to think about it. Neither of them could imagine what it would have been like to actually go through what they had gone through. The psychological damage was also going to be pretty bad, the four survivors would never be the same again.

"Arizona Lexie is with Mark and the Chief, she'll be fine, the men are dead they are not going to hurt any of you anymore." Bailey said after a moment of silence where Callie just stared worriedly at her girlfriend.

" We have to get you to surgery now." Callie said. Derek walked in and looked at Callie.

" Callie I need a really quick ortho consult. Really quick just need you to reset Alex's bones please." Derek said. Callie looked between Derek and her girlfriend.

" Go Callie, I'll do my part then when your done with Alex you can come and fix Arizona's ankle okay." Bailey said. Callie nodded ad followed Derek to Alex's room.

Trauma 3

" How are you doing Alex?" Callie said as she followed Derek into trauma 3.

" Fine, just set my fing leg so I can help! How's Lexie? Is Arizona all right? What about Hunt?" Alex asked.

" Alex, you need to lie still, you most likely have a concussion like everyone else." Derek said.

" Alright Alex, I am going to set your leg, its going to hurt. On 3. 1, 2-" Callie did it on 2, Alex screamed, then Callie left the room without saying anything else.

" What was that about?" Alex said.

" She has to operate on Arizona and she's nervous but doesn't want to say anything." Derek said.

" The Chief is letting her operate on Arizona!" Alex said in shock.

" Who else would be able to fix her ankle right? Do you really think she would let anyone else do it anyway? Well I have to go check on Hunt, then scrub in on Lexie's surgery because Mark is a mess. I will have someone cast your leg and work on your hand and face. Glad your okay Karev." Derek said.

" Derek," Alex said before Derek left " Is she alive?"

Derek stopped in the doorway, he had forgotten that Alex, Arizona, Owen, and...Lexie were unaware of Meredith's death. Derek turned and looked at Alex Karev, he and Cristina Yang were now Miranda Bailey's only two interns left, not that they were interns anymore but she still thought of them as her babies. Derek's face said it all, he didn't have to say anything. He turned and left the room and heard a cry escape Alex that had nothing to do with physical pain.

Trauma 4

" Owen can you hear me? Its me Cristina, I am here and you are safe. Your in the hospital you will be just fine." Cristina said.

Cristina was unsure of what to do so she stood by Owen's head and tried to stay out of the way of the flurry of activity in the room. Cristina was just thinking of how Owen's PTSD was sure to come back worse then before when she heard the terrible beeping noise. The noise that ripped her hear in two.

" Owen! Owen!" Cristina yelled.

" He's crashing!" yelled a nurse as Derek entered.

" Charge the paddles to 200!" Yelled Derek as he quickly took charge. He shocked Owen but nothing happened. " 300!" he shocked him again and again nothing. "400! Come on Hunt!" He shocked him one more time and then his monitor stopped flat lining.

" He has a brain bleed we have to get him to an OR NOW!" Derek yelled. The other people in the OR agreed and rushed him to the OR. Cristina stood frozen in the now empty trauma room hot water spilling once again from her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry its been so long since I updated, my grandma died so I have been preoccupied. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please please please review! Reviews make me happy!

GREY'S ANATOMY ISN'T MINE

* * *

><p>Alex's leg had been cast and his injuries treated,so he decided to go and find Mark,Callie and Cristina. He knew that the doctors in the OR wouldn't really let them operate so he decided to check the waiting room. He hobbled there on his crutches,several doctors patted him on the back or nodded at him as he passed. He was right the three doctors were sitting in the waiting room. Cristina was sitting next to Callie, both of whom eyes were red and puffy. Mark was silently pacing the room his eyes shifting towards the door where the doctor would come out bearing news of Lexie. Alex hobbled toward Callie and Cristina, and sat across from them.<p>

"Alex, I am glad that you are okay." Cristina said truthfully, he was the only one of the original five left with her.

"Me too Alex, Arizona will be glad that you are okay too." Callie said nodding.

"Have you guys heard anything yet?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, not a freaking thing!" Mark said from behind Alex, he patted him on the shoulder and took the seat next to him.

"Who is operating on who?" Alex asked curiously.

"Webber is with Lexie, Bailey has Arizona and Derek is with Owen." Mark said.

"Cristina," Alex asked, she looked at him as if she knew what he was about to say. "Meredith?"

"No." she answered him simply,Alex knew it was true he just needed conformation from someone. Alex bowed his head and sat in silence. The four doctors sat there for a long time in silence.

The doors opened and every eye turned to see Dr. Richard Webber taking a deep breath. Mark jumped up and Webber came over to where the four doctors sat. He looked at Mark first.

"Dr. Sloan, Lexie's surgery is finished. She is going to be absolutely fine. She will have to stay here for a while but she will heal completely. Right now she is in the ICU, I will take you to her in a moment. Dr. Torres, Arizona's surgery is also finished. She will also be fine, Bailey is just closing her stomach, she had a ruptured spleen and a concussion. Again she will be in the ICU and will have to stay a while but I will take you to her." Webber said, both Callie and Mark visibly relaxed. Webber took another deep breath before turning to Cristina. "Dr. Yang, Owen can not take any more operations at the moment. We have him in a medically induced coma and he is also in the ICU, we will try and operate on him again tomorrow if he is stable enough."

Cristina drew a shaky breath and nodded while staring at nothing in particular. Her best friend was dead, her teacher was dead, the man who had saved her life was dead and now her husband was fighting a war like he had never fought before. This time the war Owen was fighting was not one that he could call in reinforcements to help him, this was a lone and solitary battle. Webber motioned for the doctors to follow him. Callie, Mark,and Cristina got up and followed. Alex, not wanting to be alone hoisted himself up on his crutches and followed the others. Webber led them to the ICU, the three doctors were in three rooms right next to each other. The first one was Lexie, the one in the middle was Arizona and the third was Owen's. Mark went to Lexie's room, Callie to Arizona's and Cristina to Owen's. Alex stayed out of the rooms with the chief he would go in later.

Lexie/Mark

Mark walked into the room where Lexie was. She was extremely pale and had multiple tubes hooked up to her arms, and had oxygen running into her nose. She was still under the anesthesia and probably wouldn't wake up for at least another hour. Mark sat down in the chair next to her bedside and took her hand. He kissed it gently and then did the same to her forehead. He then began to talk to her, he didn't know whether or not Lexie was one of those people who could hear him when she was under or if she couldn't. He decided he would talk anyway, it would be therapeutic for him.

"Hey Lex, I'm here. Its me Mark. You are safe and those men who hurt you are dead and they will never bother you ever again. I love you so much and you are such a fighter. I am so proud of you and how you pulled through this mess and your surgery. I can't wait until you wake up so I can see those absolutely beautiful eyes of yours. I was so worried about you, I didn't think you were going to make it out of there alive because they just kept sending bodies to the hospital. My heart sank every time the FBI would tell us that another had shown up. I am so so glad that you are okay and I love you more than anything else in the entire world Lexie. You need to wake up so I can tell you all of this with your eyes open and looking at me. So I can get a response from you." Mark said.

Mark continued to babble on about meaningless things to pass the time until she would open her eyes. Mark sat there holding her hand and babbling mindlessly for about another hour. He finally grew weary of talking and decided just to hold her hand and watch her. Two hours after entering the room Lexie's eyes fluttered open. She looked up and smiled at Mark. Mark let out a sigh of relief and kissed her on the forehead again.

"Hello beautiful." He said and she smiled again.

"I am safe now right?" was the first thing out of Lexie's mouth. Mark smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes baby you are safe now. Don't worry those men will never be able to hurt you again."

"Arizona is she okay? What about Alex? And Owen?" Lexie asked anxiously.

"Arizona will be fine she is next door. Callie is with her and I think that Alex went in there too. He is fine just bruised and cut and he will be on crutches for a while. Owen isn't good, they couldn't finish operating on him today so they are going to see if he makes it through the night. If he does then they will finish tomorrow. Yang is in there with him." Mark said filling her in on the other survivors.

"What about Bailey? She got dragged out of the room and they never told us what happened to her."

"Bailey is fine! She wasn't hurt at all for some reason it was the weirdest thing she was just delivered with Altman and Avery's bodies. Their families are going to have them buried here in Seattle so that we can all go to the funerals."

Lexie chose that moment to ask the question that had been on her mind since it had happened. She had to know what had come of her sister, good or bad she had to know. She took a deep breath and looked her boyfriend straight in the eyes and simply said:

"Meredith?"


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so here is chapter 11, there isn't much left now. As always enjoy and please please please review! Oh and btw anyone who is a fan of Harry Potter I have started writing a fic called Picking up the Pieces.

**_I DON'T OWN GREY'S ANATOMY!_**

* * *

><p>CallieArizona

Callie walked into the room where her girlfriend lay recuperating. She sighed and sat in the chair next to her bed, she had not yet awoken from after the operation. Callie had been so worried about her and was relieved that she was safe and that she was going to be okay. Now that Callie knew that Arizona was safe however, she began to feel the pain of all the loses the hospital had suffered in this tragedy. Three doctors had been killed. Three friends had been killed. Dr. Meredith Grey, Dr. Jackson Avery and Dr. Teddy Altman had all been excellent surgeons and friends. Teddy was one of Callie's good friends that she had made in recent years. Callie had known Meredith for a long time now, even through they didn't hit it off at first they had become good enough friends over the years. Jackson, Callie didn't know all that well but she knew that he was an excellent surgeon and would have made April a very happy woman. Callie was also now worried about Owen and also about Cristina. Cristina was one of Callie's best friends and she knew what it would do to her if she lost her husband and her best friend at the same time. Owen was also a friend of Callie's. He had always been nice, and except for the PTSD fiasco, she really had nothing bad to say about him. Hell she had lived with him for a long time as well. Callie looked out and saw that Alex was standing in the hallway torn between what to do. Callie would motion for him to come in once Arizona was awake. Arizona had taken Alex under her wing in PEDS and the two had developed a sort of friendship.

Callie took Arizona's hand and wondered if Webber had ever managed to get a hold of her parents and let them know that she was perfectly fine now. She decided to check, but before she could get up Arizona began to stir, the effects of her anesthesia wearing off. She opened her eyes and tried to say something, but her throat was dry and Callie handed her a cup of water. She drank it greedily and then was able to speak.

"Callie! Oh thank God, you are here that means that I am safe now!" Arizona said in delight.

"Ya you are safe now." Callie laughed at the look on her girlfriends face.

"Callie, what about Lexie? Is she okay?" Arizona asked voice full of concern. It became evident to Callie then that Arizona and Lexie had clearly forged some sort of bond while they had been captive because she kept asking about her.

"She is fine, she is right next door with Mark. She is going to be perfectly fine, just have to stay in the ICU for a while, just like you!"

"What about Alex? And Owen?"

"Well Alex is right there in the hall on the crutches he has been waiting for you to wake up so that he could come and see you. He is fine, just will have to use the crutches for a while. Owen really isn't doing well at all, he couldn't take anymore surgery today so they have him on the other side of you on life support. They are going to try and finish the operation tomorrow if he makes it through the night." Callie said sadly.

"What about Meredith, did she make it?" Arizona asked.

Painful memories filled Callie's head. Her and Cristina sprinting towards a half dead Meredith. Meredith flat lining, Cristina sobbing, reading the note about her being killed because they called the police. Then they had had to tell Derek, the noise that he made when he found out would never leave her head.

"No she bleed out right in front of me and Cristina." Callie said.

"We all knew that she wouldn't make it but we all hoped for Lexie's sake you know?" Arizona said and Callie nodded.

"How about I go check on Lexie and let Alex come in here and talk to you for a little bit." Callie said. Arizona nodded, Callie kissed her forehead and then went into the hall to get Alex.

"I know that you want to go see her, why don't you go in for a little while, I am going to go check on Lexie and Mark." Callie said to Alex. He didn't need to be told twice and went into to his teachers room, and gave her a warm smile and an awkward hug because of the way she was lying in her bed. He put his crutches down next to the chair and sat down.

"I glad that you are okay, Arizona." Alex said sincerely. "I don't know what I would've done with a new PEDS attending, they probably would have had me fired and they most definitely would not have wheels on their shoes."

"Ha! Even when we were both just held captive by psychopaths you still find a way to make a dig at my shoes! Those shoes are awesome Karev and you are just jealous because you don't have a pair." Arizona laughed and then added. "But I am really glad that you are okay too Alex"

**__**

Callie watched as Alex attempted to give Arizona a hug before she walked into Lexie's room. The moment that she entered she wished she hadn't. Lexie was hysterically sobbing into Marls shoulder and her blood pressure was slowly rising. She had clearly just been informed about Meredith's death. Callie attempted to back out of the room without being seen but Lexie cried out her name.

"Callie!" Lexie cried

"Hi Lexie, I am glad you are okay, Arizona just wanted me to come and check on you. I am really sorry about Meredith." she said.

"Mark said that you and Cristina found her and were with her at the end."

"Yes I was, she was out of it and I don't think that she was in that much pain at that point." Callie said.

"They made me watch, they made me sit in a chair and stare while they murdered my sister. They told me that if I shut my eyes or looked away or did anything more than blink then they would kill us all. I had no choice but now I will never get the images of her being killed out of my head, or the ones of her being dragged bloodily from the room out of my head. I am going to have nightmares." Lexie said in a voice that now sounded too calm. She was right of course, those terrible images would haunt her for the rest of her life, she would wake up in the middle of the night screaming for her dead sister, and she would replay the scene over and over again in her mind until it made her sick.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys here is chapter 12, I think that there will be one more chapter and then the epilogue or maybe just straight to the epilogue. Either way there isn't much left now. As always reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy!

**_I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY!_**

* * *

><p>Cristina was afraid to leave Owen's side, so she just sat there holding his hand. She wanted to go see that Lexie, Alex and Arizona were okay but she couldn't bring herself to leave her husband. Cristina was afraid that if she left then Owen would die, so she stayed. She would talk to him sometimes and rub his forehead and hands. She wanted desperately for him to wake up and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Cristina didn't know what to do. When she was upset like this she would usually turn to Owen, when she couldn't talk to Owen she would usually talk to Meredith. Neither of those options were possible for Meredith was dead and Owen was lying in a coma next to her. Cristina would then always turn to Callie, but she was even Callie was unavailable for Cristina to talk to at the moment. She was busy with Arizona, though Cristina hoped that she would come in later.<p>

Cristina thought about how much she and Owen had been through over the years. He had saved he life when that icicle had fallen and hit her in the stomach, he then had kissed her for the first time. It was odd that that was their first kiss because neither of them knew the other. They had then danced around forming an actual relationship for a while and when they finally did Owen was going through PTSD. Owen had tried to strangle her thinking that she was an enemy. That broke them up for a while but they had found their way back to each other eventually. Then there was the whole Teddy fiasco. Teddy, who was also dead now, had had feelings for Owen and he had had feelings for her. But when the shooting happened Owen and Teddy had been saved but Owen had run back into the hospital to make sure that Cristina was alright. He had gotten shot trying to protect her. He had chosen her. They had gotten married then and Owen helped her with her PTSD just like she had with him, Now this, Owen was in a coma and might not even be able to make it to his next surgery.

Cristina was so worried about him that she couldn't stand it. Angry and sad tears started to pour from her eyes as she clutched Owen's hand as if both of their lives depended on it. Cristina's body began to shake with sobs. She heard the door to the room open but didn't look up. She felt a hand on her shoulder but still didn't look up.

"Cristina..." Callie said softly. She pulled her friend out of her chair. Cristina tore her gaze away from her husband and totally lost whatever control she had had. She was full on sobbing into Callie's shoulder, Callie was rubbing comforting circles on her back and trying to calm her friend down by telling her that everything was going to be okay. Cristina stood there crying into Callie's shoulder for about twenty minutes. When she finally pulled herself together she sat down in the chair that she was in and motioned for Callie to take the one next to her.

"Is Arizona awake? How is she? What about Lexie? How about Alex has he said anything to anyone?" Cristina said dryly to her roommate.

"Arizona is awake and fine. Alex is in there with her right now. She will be fine. Lexie is fine physically, but she is pretty screwed up mentally. They made her watch as they killed Meredith right in front of her. It was awful. Alex is good, like I said he is in with Arizona right now." Callie said slowly hoping that this news wouldn't upset Cristina anymore. Callie wasn't used to seeing Cristina upset like that, in fact she had never seen Cristina so upset in the way that she was now. Callie prayed that Owen would be okay, if not for himself for Cristina who desperately needed someone to live.

"Callie, do you think that he will be okay? I don't know what I will do if he...if he dies. Meredith is d-dead, so is Teddy and even Jackson. I don't think I will ever be the same if Owen doesn't live. I can't lose my husband and my soul mate. Your my best friend Callie and Owen is my love, but Meredith was my soul mate. Just tell me that he is going to be okay."

"Cristina, I really really hope that-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The monitor next to Owen was going crazy. Cristina jumped up in shock at the same time Callie snapped into doctor mode. Callie was rushing around checking the monitors and yelling for someone to page Derek and Webber and Bailey.

"He's Crashing!" Callie yelled as Derek, Webber and Bailey rushed into the room. Bailey grabbed the crash cart while Callie started compression. Cristina was rooted in the spot unable to move, unable to breath, unable to think.

"Charge to 250!" Bailey yelled but the flat lining continued. "Charge to 300!" she yelled again, but this time it worked. Owen's heart was shocked back into beating. Cristina let out a sigh of relief.

"We need to get him to surgery STAT!" Webber yelled. The three doctors went as quickly as they had come and left Cristina standing staring after them. Callie moved to her side and threw her arm around Cristina's shoulders. Cristina drew a shaky breath.

"I am going to go down to the waiting room." Cristina said.

"Alright, I'll get Alex and he and I will come with you." Callie said.

"You don't have to, you should stay with Arizona." Cristina said.

"Cristina, Arizona would be down in the waiting room with you if she wasn't on bed rest. I'll go get Alex and we will all go and sit together."

Cristina recognized the firmness in Callie's voice and decided it was not worth trying to argue with her, She waited in the hallway and watched as Callie entered Arizona's room. Callie said something that Cristina could not hear. Alex jumped up as quickly as he could using crutches and Arizona's face shifted from the smile she had a second ago to a frown and her eyes filled with concern as she looked out at Cristina. Callie leaned down and kissed Arizona's forehead and then left the room with Alex.

The next five hours were the longest of Cristina's life. She, Callie and Alex sat in the waiting room. Cristina repeatedly got up and started to pace around. Callie and Alex tried hard to persuade her to eat something or drink something or even just sit down for a while but she acted is she didn't hear them. Cristina continued to get up and sit down and get up and sit down and get up and sit down. Callie looked at Alex with concern.

" He had better make it out of this, I can't deal with Cristina when she is this upset." Alex said sadly.

"I know, I have never seen her like this before. She wasn't even this bad when Burke left her at the altar. She cried on my shoulder for twenty minutes Alex, twenty." Callie whispered back as Cristina turned back their way and came to sit down. The second she sat down, the doors to the surgical wing opened and Richard Webber walked out, wearing the same expressionless face as before.

"Dr. Yang," he called and Cristina turned around.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! This is the last chapter! You will finally learn the fate of Dr. Owen Hunt! Please review and let me knew what you thought of the story. I am really bad at endings so I apologize if this one sucks. Review! Enjoy!

**_I don't own Grey's Anatomy!_**

_The doors to the surgical wing opened and Richard Webber walked out, wearing the same expressionless face as before._

_ "Dr. Yang," he called and Cristina turned around._

"Yes?" Cristina said jumping out of her seat and looking at him pleadingly. He didn't say anything for a moment. "Just tell me please!"

"The surgery is over. He is going to be fine!" Webber said a large smile breaking out across her face, that smile was now mirrored on Callie's and Alex's faces as well.

"Oh Thank God!" Cristina cried over and over again. Callie gave her a hug and Alex patted her back.

Cristina was so relieved, her husband was safe. He was fine and he would be at her side.

"He will have to stay here for a while but he should be waking up soon. We wanted to wait and tell you right before he woke up so that you would be able to talk to him right away." Webber said.

Cristina was half mad and half glad that Webber had waited to tell her. She was mad because it would have meant less time of her worrying and pacing around the waiting room. She was glad because she could now talk to him without waiting. She smiled and asked Webber to take her to Owen's room. He smiled as he led her back to the room that he had been in before his surgery. He was lying on his bed, eyes open staring at the ceiling. When Cristina entered he lifted his head weakly and a large smile spread across both of their faces.

"Owen." She said and ran to the chair next to his bed she kissed him lightly before sitting down and taking his hand. "I thought that I had lost you."

"You didn't, you never will." Owen said. "How is everyone? Lexie? Arizona? Alex?"

"They are all fine, Arizona and Lexie are going to have to stay in the hospital for a while. Alex will be on crutches for a while." Cristina said.

"Cristina..." Owen started uneasily. "What about Bailey? And...Meredith?"

"Bailey is fine, not even a scratch on her. Meredith...didn't...make it." Cristina choked out.

"I am so sorry. I tried, Alex and I tried to save her." Owen said.

"Owen what the hell happened in there?" Cristina asked suddenly extremely curios.

"I think that if I am to tell the story correctly then I think we should all tell it together and then that way it doesn't have to be told all a once." Owen said.

"How are we supposed to get you all together none of you can get out of your beds." Cristina said.

"We work here we can get someone to put us all together in one room for a little while!" Owen said.

Cristina paged the chief who agreed with Owen. She also talked to Alex, Arizona, Lexie and Bailey to make sure that they were okay with telling what happened to them. They all agreed and a half hour later they were all in one large room. Lexie, Arizona, and Owen in beds. Alex and Bailey sitting in chairs near them. Cristina, Callie, Mark, Webber, April, and Derek were all sitting in chairs facing the five survivors.

They began their story by telling them about how they had been ambushed in the bars parking lot. They didn't leave anything out. Owen explained how he and Teddy had tried to fit the men off. Lexie told how she had watched her sister be murdered. Bailey talked about the constant fear and how she had comforted Lexie. Arizona explained the fear that she had when the bullet had come from Teddy and lodged right above her head. Alex talked about feeling powerless and seeing Bailey and Meredith dragged out of the room. They all talked of the pain and how they had been in constant fear of the three men. They told the others that the five of them would always have a special bond, that would last the rest of their lives. They talked about how they would all have nightmares for the rest of their lives, how they would probably experience PTSD, if they ever returned to Joe's. By the end of the story the room was so silent that you could hear an ant walk across the floor. The majority of the rooms occupants had tears in their eyes. If there were no tears then there was a look of shear repulsion. Webber cleared his throat and stood up.

"I have to say what we are all thinking." he started, every eye in the room turned to him. "We have absolutely no idea how to respond to something as grotesque as that. All we can do is say that we are so sorry that that happened to you and that we will do whatever we can to help you. You can come back to work whenever you feel ready. You don't have to come back at all. I would like to extend this to all of you. I would not wish what happened to you on my own worst enemy. Just know that we are all here for you. Whatever you need, anytime of day or night. We are all here for you."

_XXX_

Three weeks later Arizona, Owen and Lexie had all been released from the hospital. Bailey and Alex were back at work. Alex had another week left on his crutches. Joe's bar had been shut down. Meredith Grey, Jackson Avery and Teddy Altman had all been laid to rest. Arizona, Owen and Lexie would be returning to work in the coming weeks. All three of them were anxious to get back to work.

They were all at the hospital today though. They were having a memorial put up for Meredith, Jackson, and Teddy. The memorial was absolutely beautiful. It was made of bronze and stood in front of the entrance to the ER. Inscribed on it were the names of those who had died in the ruthless kidnapping, as well as those who had died during the shooting. The names on the list that belonged to surgeons were listed in beautiful script on the top of the memorial.

_ Dr. Meredith Grey, MD_

_ Dr. Jackson Avery, MD_

_ Dr. Teddy Altman, MD_

_ Dr. Charles Percy, MD_

_ Dr. Reed Adamson, MD._

There were the other names of the victims of the shooting on there as well. As it was revealed for the first time Lexie cried into Marks shoulder, she had not attended her sisters funeral because she had been stuck at the hospital. But now that she saw this she had closure. This had given them all closure and it gave them the power to move on. That is exactly what they were going to do now. They were all going to go back to work, go back to their lives. They were going to move on. It was time now to move on but to never ever forget what had happened. That was the purpose of the memorial, it allowed them to get closure and move on, but it also allowed them never to forget.


End file.
